vornairfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Yamahito
Clan Yamahito is a Major Clan in the Kingdom of Vornair. Pledged to Grand Jarl Copin Bälen it's county of Fijalsyrup is found within The Grand Duchy of Erzhalden. The word Yamahito translates to 'Mountain People'. We are all born from the earth and are returned to it. While those of clan Yamahito have access to the outside they tend to shelter themselves underground. They believe in equality and treating others with respect regardless of their past. In fact many outlaws stay with them able to avoid outside jurisdiction. Even though scoundrels may be about Yamahito wants to remain honor bound and in good standing with it's neighbors. History of Yamahito The children of Mann prospered under the god’s guidance. When Daemon perished and the burning began, survival was a skill many had forgotten. One small clan found safety in a local cave called Terra’s Treasure. It had been used as a mine for precious stones and metals for generations. It wasn’t long before the fires traveled to the cave. Fortunately the fires could not enter; however, they did leave their mark as it consumed the timbers holding up the entrance. Soon the opening collapsed. The few families that entered began to fear for their future. They where trapped in here and so how could they survive? In time as they searched their new home they found everything they would need to survive. There was a place for fresh water filled with fish and mushrooms. It took a while but eventually everyone came to accept their surroundings. After a year few cared about being stuck in the cave. It was at this time that their leader the Earth Mother (named this for her spiritual powers she drew from the ground) foretold of their great deliverer being born. She foretold the stone above shall rip open and declare it’s blessing for those down here. This blessing would come by way of a child. He would be named Seth and would open a way out from Terra’s Treasure. Even though the prophecy had not time set, many hoped it would be soon. Yet like many things on Elyria this prophecy was fickle and did not arrive when everyone had hoped. As time rolled by generations would come and go. Along with them the memory of Seth and the freedom he would bare faded. When the time did come two still remember the prophecy Esther and Amous. They where married and expecting their first born. As their child was being born the rocky ceiling above ripped open revealing the night’s sky. A beam of moonlight shown down on the child as if to declare this is my chosen. Esther and Amous knew their child was the one and named him Seth Benedict meaning placed blessing. The whole clan gathered around to witness the birth. Centuries had passed with no glimpse of the outside and all anyone knew was this cave. Many who where now accustomed to their life underground feared for their future. Some believed the earth above would soon fall on them. While some showed fear, not all where so timid and embraced the child with open arms. As he grew Seth was always inquisitive. He would absorb anything he could learn. For being the one prophesied he was easily approachable whenever you could find him. Quite often he was found exploring and searching the vast cave. This giant labyrinth few fully understood its size. He spent quite a lot of time diving deep in the underwater areas. Seth would dive down and not be seen for hours at times. Some began to calling him the Water Child. By the age of 16 Seth knew every inch of cave as he had explored it countless times. Esther and Amous noticed Seth was rather restless and would spend less and less time with the clan. It was now that they told him of his destiny to lead those in the cave to the outside. Hearing this Seth began to laugh. Confused by his response Esther asked why laugh at the prophecy. Seth told his parents he would fill them in tomorrow. Like a child waiting to open a present Esther and Amous woke up early the next day wanting to know the meaning for his laugh. To their dismay Seth was gone. They began searching for him. At first they quietly looked around the village but the more time passed the more panicked they became. This drew out more people to help find Seth. The feeling of dread a parent has when their child wonders off was in full force now. What started as asking people if they had seen their son was now paranoid screams. With all the shouting most of the clan had come out to see what was going on. It was then in the height of confusion that they ground began to shake. The entrance tore open spreading the light of day throughout the cave. The outline of a figure could be seen at the entrance. As their eyes adjusted the clan saw it to be Seth. He welcomed them out to the warmth of the sun. Hesitant at first the members of the clan walked toward the light. There was a feeling of uncertainty as they had given a freedom no one believed would come. They stepped outside into a vibrant world of color.